Star Sign
(Verse 1) Silver sturdy bridges and, Paper boats in ridges and, All those horny bitches are, Looking for their kisses and, Hoping to be the misses of, The man I hope to be with and, They say it’s all a myth but, I’m pretty sure we’re dating and, No point in waiting cause, You’ll be the one that’s hating me and, That must be frustrating but, I’m only stating your, Pain in my dating life and, I’m gonna be his wife when, Your reaching for the knife but, Only to end my life. (Pre-Chorus) We could be compatible but, If you’re unable to, Even pay the bill then, We can’t show if our loves stable, I know you may love me but, How am I gonna know if, You can’t even just do something, (Chorus) Just tell me your star sign If not your heart won’t be mine Just walk me along the line, And tell me that you’ll be fine, No one knows about us, Please don’t make a big fuss, There’s nothing to discuss, Otherwise you’ll be cut, Just tell me your star sign If not your heart won’t be mine Just walk me along the line, And tell me that you’ll be fine, No one knows about us, Please don’t make a big fuss, There’s nothing to discuss, Otherwise you’ll be cut, (Verse 2) You broke my heart hard Can’t tell if it’s you or me, Wait in the sports yard, And I’ll be there in a jiffy, Itchy ass PE kits, Please get me out of this, Trainers that do not fit, Boys looking at your ass, Running laps ‘round the field, Legs aching like crazy, Teachers be yelling like, “DON’T BE SO FUCKING LAZY!” People not showing up, Bunking cause “they are hard”, Falling unconscious and, Landing in your arms (Pre-Chorus) We could be compatible but, If you’re unable to, Even pay the bill then, We can’t show if our loves stable, I know you may love me but, How am I gonna know if, You can’t even just do something, (Chorus) Just tell me your star sign If not your heart won’t be mine Just walk me along the line, And tell me that you’ll be fine, No one knows about us, Please don’t make a big fuss, There’s nothing to discuss, Otherwise you’ll be cut, Just tell me your star sign If not your heart won’t be mine Just walk me along the line, And tell me that you’ll be fine, No one knows about us, Please don’t make a big fuss, There’s nothing to discuss, Otherwise you’ll be cut, (Bridge) Silver sturdy bridges and, Paper boats in ridges and, All those horny bitches are, Looking for their kisses and, Hoping to be the misses of, The man I hope to be with and, They say it’s all a myth but, I’m pretty sure we’re dating and, Why can’t you tell me, your star sign already like, What can I do with it? Not much you teddy, Your so soft and sensitive, can’t see your initiative, Just tell me your star sign, otherwise you’ll be cut